Deacon Frost's Progeny
by HelHathFury
Summary: "I'm in need of a new blood runner. You can drive can't you?" Deacon looked annoyed as he looked at the young adult, who nodded. Deacon offered Sage a puff off the cancer stick, almost insisting he take it. Sage took it and let the smoke fill his lungs as he passed it back to Deacon. "Good. We'll mark you tomorrow" Sage looked forward, knowing his life would be forever changed.


**Author Note: Deacon tends to curse a lot in the film, and is described as having a cold heart, So be warned, there will be cursing, although I will try to minimize it. ALSO cover photo is of Landon Liboiron from Hemlock Grove. I think Sage would look like him, Only taller. Length is good yes?**

Sage was the average young adult, a decent home life, and then he got mixed up in the world of vampires. He was brought to a club by a gorgeous brunette. Her face was heart shaped, and she almost seemed to have pixie features peeking through her long brown curtains. Her emerald eyes gave her a cat-like appearance and her eyebrows were perfectly trim. She had got him into Club Blood, supposedly one of the hottest clubs in town, although Sage had never heard of it.

The club's music was loud and pumped through his body at a steady rhythm. The little pixie he arrived with disappeared into the crowd as Sage looked for her. He was slightly uncomfortable alone, he didn't have much self-esteem, let alone when he was in a crowd full of strangers. It almost looked like a shower, it was white and tiled, and it also had sprinkler heads on the ceiling. The lights were flashing fast to the beat of the music, and seemed to play tricks on his eyes.

Everyone stopped dancing and crowded around two guys. They were both brunette, and one was on his knees in front of the other. "I didn't mean to get caught!" the man on his knees whined.

"Yeah well, you did." the standing male said before kicking the begging man to his stomach and then picking him up by the collar of his clothes.

"But I didn't bring him here!" the man begged as he hung there, his hands franticly pulling at the hand that dangled him. In what seemed like a flash to a human Sage, the hanging man was screaming and a hole was torn into his neck before he was thrown to the crowd that hungrily fought over him.

"You there!" the grey eyes of the male that had just thrown the beggar met Sage's light blue orbs. Sage pointed to himself as someone pushed him toward the short yet violent man. "My names Frost." He said. "You now have an option human," his voiced stressed the word human. "Die, or Fill his place?" he gestured to where the bloody body of the other brunette currently was.

"Are both options the same?" Sage looked toward the dead body. Deacon on the other hand, was looking at the Brown haired teenager with interest. Why was he not shaking with fear? Any normal human would have been begging for breath at this point.

"You die" Deacon paused "Or you serve me"

"Become a familiar you mean?" Sage looked back into Deacons eyes. He wasn't bad looking, his voice was beautiful. Sage thought he saw a flash of surprise play across the vampires face before he was grabbed and dragged away from the club.

"That's exactly what I mean" Deacon lit a cigarette when they were a certain amount of feet away from the doors. "I won't ask how you know, but I won't allow you to live free knowing" he continued as they walked. "I'm in need of a new blood runner. You can drive can't you?" Deacon looked annoyed as he looked at the young adult, who nodded. Deacon offered Sage a puff off the cancer stick, almost insisting he take it. Sage took it and let the smoke fill his lungs as he passed it back to Deacon. "Good. We'll mark you tomorrow" Sage looked forward, knowing his life would be forever changed.

"My names Sage." the boy beside Frost spoke up, his eyes still set in front of him.

"Did I ask you?" Frost seemed to snarl. He hated humans, he thought they ought to have a strict set of rules. Rule one, speak only when spoken to. Frost thought the vampire race was far superior then the humans, constantly fighting to see who died with more things. They sickened him, Humans were like a disease. Everyone thought vampirism was a virus, no it was the fucking cure to the filth that scurried around when their true desires were shown.

"I didn't ask you for yours." Sage responded as his eyes met the vampires. Frost's ice stare was met by Sage's. Sage wasn't scared. He didn't care if this vampire ripped into his throat right then and right there. He wasn't going to cower at the thought of death like his fellow humans, and perhaps Frost had sensed this in the boy back at the club. "Better to ask forgiveness, than permission"

"So if I were to kill you right here, without permission, you would want me to ask forgiveness?" Frost asked, a threat laced in his voice. He liked this one, he was different from the other humans Frost had taken in. Frost tossed his cigarette butt to the ground before squishing it under his shoe.

"If you want to, then do it. I belong to you now yes?" Sage refused to look away. Frosts deathly cold stare was intimidating, but Sage would not show weakness. Perhaps that had always been his downfall in school, in society. His pride and love of himself never let him back down, and for that many people wrote him off as a rude child that would never make it on his own. He simply hated disrespect, nothing more.

"Well Sage, I think you may just survive the longest." Frost said as he broke the stare. He continued walking and Sage followed after him. "Enjoy your last free night. My people will come along to collect you at sundown." With that, Frost was gone. Sage was surprised as he looked around and saw they had arrived at his apartment. It hadn't seemed like it had taken as long as it should have to reach the complex.

He entered the well decorated lobby and after checking his post box, ascended the stairs. He preferred the stairs to the lift, mainly because he thought it was lazy to use the lift. Fitting the key into the lock, he opened the dark colored wood door and stepped into his home. He pressed play on his CD player and went straight to the kitchen as Sodom's City of God played. Sage hated that he couldn't blast the music as loud as he wanted, but he actually didn't want to upset his neighbors.

Sage set some water to boil and then poured some water into his hanging ivy plant. He had received it from his vampire ex-girlfriend. They had been quite in love, and then she just stopped coming around. Whatever, if she wanted to disappear that was fine with him. The rest of his apartment was rather boring. He had recently moved out of his parent's place, so furniture at the moment included a small red couch in the main room, and a small bed in the only bedroom. The plant was the only thing that made his apartment his. After eating his roast beef ramen, Sage headed to his bed, thinking about how his life would be from here on out.

The boy with shaggy medium-length hair woke sometime after noon the next morning, and laid there in his bed for quite some time listening to the words floating out of his stereo. "And there is nothing I can do when I realize with fright that the spiderman is having me for dinner tonight" the whisper left Sages lips as he lay there. He had awakened in a mixture of the soldier and starfish positions, his thin sheet tangled around his thighs. For a sufferer of chronic insomnia he had slept wonderfully that night, which if he thought about it, it wasn't really night when he managed to sleep.

Sage unraveled himself from his sheets as The Cure gave way to Asking Alexandria. He found his boxers first, and then his Tripp pants. Sage thought himself ganglier, and not really that brawny. He was tall, more arms and legs than anything, and his metabolism had never really slowed. Sage slipped his arms into his old Cure shirt, it was his favorite. He had gotten it from his uncle, shortly before he had overdosed. The shirts fabric was soft, and you could feel that it had been worn a lot. There were a couple holes in the shirt but it added what Sage thought was personality to the shirt.

After putting a bag of popcorn into the microwave, Sage hopped onto the couch clicking the power button on his television remote. He hated the television, he always thought it was a waste of time, all you did was mindlessly stare at it all day, but it seemed to have a hold on him like every other person he knew. Something about moving pictures seemed to mesmerize them all. When the microwave beeped, Sage shook the popcorn out of its bag into a plastic bowl. Before he could add the syrup though, there was a knock on his door.

It couldn't have been Frost, maybe it was a familiar? The knocking continued as Sage stepped to the door. Upon opening the dark panel, he was met by the bright orange hair of his friend Aron. "You alright man?" the shorter boy asked walking into Sages apartment. "Usually you just holler come in" Aron's modulated voice rang loud.

"Yeah sorry about that, was expecting someone else" Sage ran his hand through his hair as he walked back to the kitchen, mixing the maple syrup into his popcorn. This was something his grandmother did with his mom, and her him.

Aron's eyes peered down into the bowl. "Never understood that" he said as he sat on the couch, flipping the channel to the Hub's Friendship is Magic. As soon as Sage heard the voices and saw the cartoon ponies he almost dropped his sticky popcorn trying to steal back the remote.

"If you value your pretty orange hair, you will change the channel back." Sage spoke, his voice barely audible as he held the popcorn bowl above his friends head, threatening to tilt it over. Aron clicked the last button and Interview with a Vampire could be heard over the boys' laughter.

"Really? You almost dumped your snack into my hair for this?" the light brown eyes of Aron flashed slight annoyance as he looked at his friend.

"No one ditches Claudia for fucking Twilight Sparkle" Sage said as he tried to hold back the fit of laughter about to escape him.

"But fucking Twilight Sparkle would be so much fun!" Aron said as he stole some popped sticky goodness from Sage.

"Yeah, sure" Sage sat beside his friend and set to enjoy the couple hours as he waited for Frost's people to arrive.

"I still don't see how that was better than My Little Pony" Aron said as the movie came to a close, His poofy orange hair losing some of its volume.

"Yeah I still don't see why you bother with your hair" Sage said grabbing a towel. "We're going to meet everyone else down at the pool." He grabbed his key while Aron headed out the door and down the stairs. The other three to their normal group were already there waiting for them. The long haired Jordan, the short haired Zander, and the curly Oliver. As soon as Sage reached the tile he was pulling his shirt over his head and diving in.

The sign on the wall clearly said no diving, but Sage didn't care. Especially now that he would be a familiar. The water felt good on his skin, nice and cool. It wasn't quite warmed from the sun, but it wasn't cold either. Sage felt like the water was his home, and he was upset when his oxygen supply dwindled away and he had to resurface.

"Friendship is Magic does have reign over vampires" Sage heard Oliver speak as he reached the air. Oliver's dark curls clung tight to his skin, and the water trailed down his face.

"But they were Anne Rice vampires" Zander threw a plastic cup at Oliver, who ducked under the water just in time for it to hit Sage.

"Really guys? Fighting over ponies or vampires?" Sage threw the red cup back at Zander. This was more stupid than plants vs. zombies. Although when Sage did stop to think about it, the cute little game had gained popularity among all ages.

"Yes. Aron told us you threatened his hair and you were so serious about it" Jordan spoke up from his chair and set his book down. "I bet it was quite entertaining" he pulled his long blonde hair back with a hair tie before slowly walking down the steps of the pool.

"No it wasn't!" Aron hollered from the shallow end.

"You wear gel in your hair anyway" Oliver commented before swimming across to the deep end and then sinking for a bit.

"Yeah, most I coulda done was re-shape it" Sage said as he followed Oliver's lead and swam through the pool. He loved the feeling of gliding on the surface, the water splashing around him, his slick hair sticking to him. He felt so free in the water, nothing like celebrating his last free day in the pool. Only a little while before sundown. Why was Frost waiting so long? Why not send another familiar after the boy? Sage couldn't help but think that for a merciless vampire, Frost had been quite hospitable. He gave Sage a day to prepare, and from what the boy remembered Frost hadn't been that threatening the night before.

After splashing and having fun with his friends, Sage was back in his apartment and redressed. It had grown dark and still no one was there for him. Had he simply dreamed the encounter? He had dreamt up both guys and girls before, so it wouldn't surprise him. Maybe they were trying to make him doubt himself? Sage picked up his stereo remote and blasted his music, this time not caring about what the neighbors might think. He almost didn't hear the knock at the door.


End file.
